Face
by ClearSky03
Summary: Three months have passed after the incident in Qwern Island and Law could not forget Red's parting words, who was Red and who was the Grim Reaper of the South Blue? Will he ever find out the meaning of those words as they arrive on a new island? But more importantly, what will happen if RED travels with them. (Book 2 of Red) (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

"_Of course because the Grim Reaper and me are two different people." _

_Law stared at him in disbelief, what was he talking about? Not even the Death Surgeon knew. "What do you mean….?" Law asked, 'Two different people? How can that be?' He thought. _

"_What do you think? I'm implying what you heard." _

"_I don't understand." _

"_Well… it isn't the time so no worries .But you'll know when the right time comes." _

Law sighed remembering Red's words; it didn't make senses at all. The worse thing about this was that it happened three months ago. They never talk after that; it was Red's parting words towards him.

'_Where the hell is that man anyway? I haven't heard from him since then.' _He thought as he looked towards the island on the horizon. Well it wasn't half-true, he saw a newspaper back then regarding the incident at Qwern Island but it was indeed the last.

Stated in the newspaper that Red destroyed nine to ten marine ships and he took a former marine (Fourth) under his wing. That's it. No other pirate names came out.

"_Well… it isn't the time so no worries. But you'll know when the right time comes." _

"_And when is that?" _

_Red chuckled in amusement before replying, "And I thought Mugiwara was the only stubborn Supernova here, seems like I was wrong." _

_Law lowered his hat, Red was right he was acting as stubborn as Mugiwara. But he isn't going to admit; well he never did admit those childish traits._

"_When will that time come?" Red mumbled but it was loud enough for him to hear. The Reaper was looking at the sky full of twinkling stars. 'He's jaw line is… it's smaller compared to other men.' He thought. _

"_Are you listening?" Red called out to him this caught him off guard as well. But he didn't show it, not one bit."You weren't were you?" Red asked him again. _

_He didn't reply, nope, he isn't going to admit it alright, if he told him about his jaw line that will sound so weird._

"_And here I was thinking that I will tell you but whatever, it's more fun if you find it out for yourself, right?" Red concluded but Law knew he was right. That's how a life of a pirate goes; it's more fun if you discover things on your own. _

"_Besides the sea is vast, I'm pretty sure we will meet again." _

"Captain!" Bepo called out as he moved his arms up and down in an excited manner. Law looked towards the polar bear as he continued, "Land! We are near land!" He raised an eyebrow towards the bear and looked at the island, "What's the name of that island?"

"Yorkshire!"

* * *

><p>"<em>ADMIRAL SAKAZUKI! WE COULD SEE TRAFALGAR LAW!" <em>

"_Shoot him." _

* * *

><p>Law smirked as he saw the cannon balls headed their way, "Well… this is a lame welcoming party." He created a small circle in his hand, "Room."<p>

He exchange some of the sea water in place of the cannon ball and after a few seconds the marine ship had at least five to ten holes in it. He performed a lifting motion with his index finger (pointing upwards), "Takt." He changed and within a blink of an eye the marine ship was levitating in mid-air.

* * *

><p>"<em>So they didn't stand a chance…" <em>

"_I'll go ahead and defeat them; I need to redeem my pride!" _

"_No, I don't trust you well enough. Take Xerxes with you." _

"_Tsk but sir—"_

"_It's an order." _

"_Yes sir…" _

"_Purupurupuru!" _

"_What is it?" _

"_We have confirmed that Jewelry Bonne ,Capone and Urouge are here at Yorkshire!" _

"_Good work, produce to our plan." _

"_Admiral! Straw Hat Luffy, Captain Kid, X Drake, Hawkins and Apoo are closing in on the location!" _

"_Produce as plan. " _

_The door opens slowly and a shadow appears on the doorstep._

"_You called for me? Admiral Sakazuki?" _

"_I want you to go to Golden Square…" _

"_Are the Supernova complete?" _

"Yes_, let's just be glad that Black Beard isn't here." _

"_I see…" _

"_Purupurupuru!"_

"_What is it?" _

"_ADMIRAL THE SITUATION TOOK A TURN!" _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_THE GRIM REAPER OF THE SOUTH BLUE IS HERE!"_

"_!" _

"_Red's here…?"_

"_YES AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S PLANNING SOMETHING!" _

"_What do you mean?!"_

"_HE'S— AUGHH!" _

"_Zzzzz…." _

"_Xerxes…" _

"_Understood." _

"_Can you fight Red? You owe your life to Red…" _

"_Yes, I know, I can never fight Red… All I can do is to buy us some time." _

"_Don't worry, if the situation comes to worst, I'll be there." _

"_Yes, sir." _

"_Good… now go." _

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back!<br>**

**Thanks for all those who waited for this~ **

**Early update because I saw the dates on the calendar wrong. ^^" **

**Update for this story will be twice a week, that's all I guess...  
><strong>

**I hope you guys like the first chapter~ **

**Once again thanks for those who waited for this story~ 3 :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the awesome feedbacks!**

**Means a lot~ :D **

**Enjoy Chapter 2~ ^^**

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Luffy asked in a very excited tone as he scanned the area. "I should be asking the same thing, Mugiwara." Capone replied.<p>

"Just to let you guys know, I'm not really found of any of you." Urouge commented with a wide smile as if he's talking to his long lost friends.

"Destiny played a cruel joke on us." Hawkins commented as he looked at one of his cards.

"I'm stuck with a bunch of morons." Bonney sighed in disbelief.

"Let's have a feast!" Apoo suggested as he morphs his hand to a saxophone but if before he could play Kid stopped him from doing so. "Shut up." He order with a glare but Apoo replied with a bunch of insults which Kid didn't pay him no mind for he was staring at Luffy and Law.

"Heard you guys made an alliance." He announced.

Law smirked at him before replying, "So what?" Luffy on the other hand was picking his nose. "That alliance does not concern you." He added obviously mocking Eustass. Knowing how hot-tempered Eustass was he wanted to say something but Luffy cut him off. "So what if we formed an alliance? Do you guys want to join?" And yes, he was still picking his nose. Law sighed in disbelief after hearing that.

"Stop picking your nose!" Bonney and Capone scolded him.

"Hey…" Zoro called out towards them.

"We have some visitors…" X Drake added as he glanced around.

"This is going to be fun." Killer concluded as he saw the marines blocking the eleven intersection way where they went through to arrive at the Golden Square.

* * *

><p>Unknown to the eleven Supernovas, a shadow was watching them from above. He bit down his apple as he observed the scene. <em>'The Eleven Supernovas are here, too bad Teach isn't present.' <em>He thought and continued to eat his apple. _'Let's see how powerful they are.' _He added once more.

As he observed them he quietly picked up the Den Den Mushi beside him and carefully listened to the broadcast. _'Proceed as plan, as the Supernovas are busy destroy their ships and arrest their crew mates.' _ He heard Sakazuki instructed them, '_an ambush huh… You think that will work Sakazuki?' _He thought. He moved his left hand from left to right as it glowed with grayish light appeared on his hand.

'_Let's watch then…' _

* * *

><p>"Gomu Gomu no Gigant Stamp!" Luffy shouted as he stomp his enemies with his giant foot. "It feels like we're back at Sabaody Archipelago!" He said with a wide grin. "Let me just remained you that you still haven't paid for what you did to me at that place." Capone reminded him, knowing Luffy he didn't know what he was talking about.<p>

'_As expected from Luffy… His strong but his attacks are careless…' _The man who was watching concluded.

Killer ran towards his enemy and slices their torso open. As some of the marines were shooting Eustass, he raised his arm shoulder level and chanted, "Repel." Within a blink of an eye the bullets came flying back towards the marines injuring a lot.

'_The Kid Pirates… Orange was right by the looks of it they are hungry for blood.'_

"Kokujo…" Zoro began to chant as he spins, "O Tatsumaki!" He shouted, creating a whirlpool that injured everyone on its path.

"It won't stop spinning!" A marine shouted in terror.

"Get away from its path!" Another shouted.

'_I never did doubt that he's abilities… With his strength and Mihwak's combine… he can be the greatest swordsman.' _He shifted his gaze towards Bonney, '_what a neat Devil Fruit… you can change the age of your opponents~'_ He praised her as she began to manipulate the age of the marines in front of her.

"Room…" Law made a lot of hand gesture but as a result the body parts of the marines began to switch from one person to another. "Shambles…"

"That's my body!"

"Well that's my arm!"

"It feels so cold! Where's my torso!?"

"Is your torso that one the fountain!?"

'_The Ultimate Devil Fruit, it can cut people but they won't feel pain. Really interesting…' _

"Hey! Watch out! Urouge's body is enlarging!" A marine shouted taking the attention of the observer. _'Oh~ It's my first time seeing that!' _The observer taught with a grin on his face as he continued to watch Urouge used Inga Zarashi on his opponents.

"Holy shit!"

"What the hell is that!?"

"A dinosaur!?"

X Drake who was in his Theropoda dinosaur from simply knocked out his opponents with his tail. He repeated these actions about two times, _'X Drake a former marine… he's a Zoan type user…' _The observer noted as he shifted his gaze towards Capone who was launching missiles from his body. _'What kind of devil fruit is that? Is he even human? He just… He just send missiles from his body…?' _The observe thought in disbelief after seeing that scene.

Hawkins merely stood there as the marines shot him with his gun but he never did received any damage for he redirect every bullets that comes to his way. _'His the fortune-teller, right? From what I heard he uses voodoo dolls.' _

"Now! Now! Let's listen to music shall we?" Apoo suggested as he bought the saxophone near his mouth. "Shan…" He announced before playing the saxophone.

'_It is a saxophone, right? But why the hell does it sound like cymbals?' _He thought after scanning the air he smiled to himself. _'Will you look at that… they managed to defeat half already It will still be But it will be more interesting to watch if Teach was here, oh well… you can't have all in life anyway…' _

He scanned the area and his grin grew wider upon seeing two people entering the battlefield. _'Oh~ look who's here~ Vice Admiral MM and Vice Admiral Xerxes~' _He thought and observe the scene below. _'Well as expected they don't know what MM and Xerxes powers are~ their getting their asses kick~ Oh well~' _

'_Time to save a group of careless kids~' _He concluded as he stood up and threw the leftover of the apple down towards them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ **

**Thank you guys for the support! :)**

**Reviews and Feedbacks are greatly appreciated! :D**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Did we all just get arrested at the same time?" Bonney asked looking confused as the others.<p>

"Yeah." Apoo replied.

"Who the hell is that anyway?" Killer asked as he looked towards the two Vice Admiral standing in front of them. "Vice Admiral MM…" Law replied as he glared at the old man.

MM merely smirked down at Law and said, "I'm glad you remember me, Trafalgar Law." Luffy who seems like he just remember him spoke, "What are you doing here!? You here for a fight!?"

"No, we are here to arrest you." The woman beside him replied, she had a dark violet hair, yellow eyes, she was wearing the marine uniform properly (a light green polo *the sleeves were ruffles*, black pants, brown boots, and the marine coat is hanging from her shoulder ) and a noticeable trait of hers is that she was holding a red rose in her hand.

"Seems like you know that old man, who's that woman?" Kid asked Law.

"Never seen her before." He replied.

"Who are you?" X Drake asked as he looked towards the woman. "I'm Xerxes, a Vice Admiral." She replied, her voice was monotone and from the looks of it she didn't want to be here.

"You guys should just shut up; anything coming from your mouth can be used against you." Xerxes remained them as she glared down at them. "You got piss of because Sakazuki didn't believe so you bought an underlying?" Zoro mocked MM.

"Sakazuki? He got piss? What the hell are you guys talking about?" Kid asked out of curiosity.

"He got pissed off because Sakazuki believe Red insisted of him." Zoro mocked even more.

"Red…? YOU MEAN THE GRIM REAPER OF THE SOUTH BLUE!?" Capone asked in shock.

The rest of the Worst Generation had their eyes wide. Luffy smiled and laughed remembering those days, "Yeah~ you guys know Red too? He's famous after all!"

Law sighed in disbelief before saying, "I told you, his famous in the New World!" Luffy on the other hand wasn't convince, because for him, Red was a friendly pirate who would never hurt anyone without a reason. "His really famous, huh?" He asked once more.

"Are you an idiot or something!?" Killer complained.

"In the New World no pirates will never tremble if they heard his name. They even say the marines called him Grim Reaper because he harvests souls no matter how strong his opponent is." Urouge stated.

"Some even say that he's powers are match with the Sakazuki and the three admirals." Apoo added as he recalled the silhouette of what seems to be the Grim Reaper holding his scythe on his left hand.

"Some says that he is _death_himself." Hawkins stated, it was a rare occasion for him to say something so for he to talk like that was serious business.

_BANG!_

"STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT PIECE OF THRASH!" MM added in anger, his skin getting red. "Calm down, MM." Xerxes remained him as he casually stared at the others. MM pointed his gun at her and stared at her as if he's about to rip her soul. "CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!? HOW DO YOU SUPPOSE I CAN CALM DOWN!? THAT THRASH HUMILATED ME! HE HARMED MY UNDERLYINGS! WHERE I GO I CAN ALWAYS HEAR HIS NAME! BECAUSE OF HIM SAKAZUKI DOESN'T TRUST ME!"

"He trust y—"

"HE TRUSTS ME!? IF HE TRUSTS ME WHY WOULD HE SEND YOU!? IS IT BECAUSE YOU'RE A DEVIL FRUIT USER!?"

"…."

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF RED! AND NOW I CAN EVEN HEAR HIS NAME WHEN HIS NOT EVEN HERE!"

At the queue a leftover of an apple fell from the sky and it rolled pass the Vice Admirals and the Supernovas. "A-an apple?" The marines asked in confusion.

Xerxes eyes widen as she quickly looked up towards the building, "UP THERE!" The marines pointed their guns upwards and what they saw shock them.

Stood there at that spot was none other than the Grim Reaper himself…

"Well, it looks like I came a bad time, I didn't know someone had this much hate towards me, but oh well~" Red playfully said. The marines were horrified no one knew he was here (well, expect for Xerxes).

* * *

><p>They started to fire at him without permission from the Vice Admirals but they bullets didn't touch him. It seems like a force field was protecting him, he quickly jump down. "EREBUS!" With one shot the scythe appeared on his left arm.<p>

The marines continued to shoot him even though it never did reach him. "Tsk, MEN STOP SHOOTING RED! RED'S USING DEAD SPHERE! JUST MOVE OUT OF THEY WAY! IF YOU GET CAUGHT BY RED'S RANGE, YOU'LL GET KILLED FOR SURE!" Xerxes shouted at the marines.

Red who was near the ground he placed his hands forward, "Burst!" In just a blink of an eye the marines flew from their place. "I came here to party~" Red announced.

"Y-You! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" MM asked even more furious than before. Red tilted his head towards the right and leaned his scythe on his right shoulder. "Didn't you heard I came here to party~ you know~ I was kinda sad when I didn't get invited but oh well~" He replied in a very teasing voice. Then he turned towards Xerxes, "So~ Sakazuki order you to come with him? Hahaha~ amazing~ even he knows that you're that weak!"

MM tighten the grip on his gun and pointed it at Red, "Y-Y-YOU!" Red chuckled and held his scythe on his right hand as he positioned it upside down. MM fired at least five bullets at him but it didn't reach him. "So weak~" Red mocked and under that hat he was smirking, MM didn't like it.

MM took a sword from a marines hand and charge forward. "Oh, mêlée fight huh~? Fine by me!" Red announced as he charged forwards.

"MM! GET AWAY RED ISN'T JOKING AROUND! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!" Xerxes shouted but MM didn't pay him no mind.

In a blink of an eye, there was crimson blood on the chine (blade) of Red's scythe. MM was kneeling on the ground as he saw his stomach bleeding. He turned around (still leaning) to look at Red who was facing the other direction scythe still in an upside down position.

"H-HOW DID—!?"

Red lowered his hat as he turned his head a little to face him, "Critical Point." He chanted the next thing they knew MM was laying on the ground unconscious.

"A-Amazing… with just a blink of an eye… he… he defeated a Vice Admiral." Bonney said she was shocked as the others.

But suddenly huge vines started to surround Red, "Cradle!" The vines suddenly clash towards one another.

"Red!" Luffy shouted.

"Wohoo! That's Vice Admiral Xerxes!" A marine cheered.

"She took down Red!" Another shouted.

"FOOLS!" Xerxes shouted towards them making them silent, she turned back towards the battle field and said, "Do you guys really think that a person with a bounty of 455,000,000 will be defeated that easily!?"

"Ugh~ she's right marines~ better listen to the Vice Admiral~" Red said as he fixed his hat, he was standing near the Supernovas.

"When did he get there!?"

"How did he escape Cradle!?"

Red looked towards the Worst Generation, "Well isn't this a sight~" He teased them. "Shut up and just release us will you?" Law replied. Red tilted his head towards the side, "That's not how you make a request you say please."

"LIKE HELL I'LL DO THAT!"

Red chuckled in amusement and looked towards Xerxes, "Wish I could but Xerxes is pretty serious right now, I just went here to give you guys this." He did the left to right motion with his hand and grayish light surrounded them.

"What is this?" Zoro asked as he observe the light.

"Just a defense system…" Red replied.

"Why give us this?" Eustass asked.

"Why~? Let's just say that the fight is about to get serious~"


	4. Chapter 4

"Chastise!" A huge vine came flying towards Red but he raised his scythe on shoulder level and the chine managed to cut the vein in half. He then dashed towards Xerxes and swung his scythe but Xerxes managed to dodge in time.

"Where the hell are the petals?" Red mocked as he tilted his head. "This will be fun if we have petals flying around every time I counter your attacks or every time you dodge~ Oh don't tell me, have you grown weak~?" He added.

"Bastard!" A marine shouted.

"Don't look down at Vice Admiral Xerxes!" Another shouted.

Red stared at them and swayed his scythe towards them; black auras suddenly came flying towards them. "If guys you have a sharp tongues come here and fight me, I can harvest all your souls within a minute." He stated, the marines tremble at their place as they tighten the hold of their weapons but no one dared to come forward.

"Thought so…" Red commented.

Xerxes stared at the Supernovas and back towards Red. "Why are you protecting them with Sphere?" She asked.

"Them~?" Red turned towards the eleven Supernovas and turned back to Xerxes, he tilted his head before replying, "None of your business."

Xerxes glared at him before placing both her hands on the ground, "THEN WHY ARE YOU HIDING YOUR FACE!"

Red couldn't react for tiny vines started to coat his body.

"WHY ARE YOU HIDING YOUR FACE!? REVEAL YOURSELF ALREADY! THE MARINES WILL FIND OUT SOONER OR LATER!" Xerxes shouted but for some reason it sounded like she was begging as the vines started to crawl towards his face. Red sighed in disbelief before saying…

"So this is how you repay me, huh?"

Xerxes eyes widen as she saw the grayish light covering Red's body.

"For saving your life back then?"

The light started to rip the vines out of Red's body.

"I didn't kill you back then because I wanted to know if you were different… but as I see this and how these things are going…"

By this time no more vines were seen on Red's body.

"_**PREPARE TO SEE DEATH FOR YOURSELF, XERXES." **_Red threatened.

Red charged forward in an incredible speed and swung his sword towards Xerxes, Xerxes on the other hand who saw how fast he was charging could not move, the blade wounded her arm. She jump back and tried to dodge Red's assault but she knew pretty well that she won't be able to keep this up.

She made an up gesture with her hand; a huge black rose spurted to the ground and was moving towards Red. "Slumber!" Xerxes shouted as the plant open and revealed a set of sharp teeth.

Red merely glance at the plant and jump, the rose flowed him. When Red was falling back, he showed his fist and enhance it with Busoshoku Haki, when he punched the plant it shattered into black petals. Red continued to charge towards Xerxes and he did his previous pose, the scythe was upside down.

Red was prepared to charged forward but he was stopped by a bullet shot that was target towards his feet. He turned towards the man who shot him, it was MM.

"Now Xerxes!" MM shouted, Xerxes nodded and four huge (two red and two yellow roses) sprung from the ground. "Utopia!" She shouted and the roses clashed against each other.

When the petals were out of the view Red wasn't there but there was a piece of cloth and a blood stained where Red stood up previously.

"Where did the Grim Reaper go!?" Apoo asked.

"_**So you want to experience death first huh?" **_They all turned towards Red who was standing on top of MM, his scythe directly above him and if Red lets it go it will strike through his face. Xerxes eyes were wide due to horror.

"_**See you in the other side then…" **_Red said once more as he was ready to strike down the scythe.

"That's enough…" A deep voice announced behind Red, Red turned around and under that hat he was smiling. "Look who's here~" He teased.

"T-That's—!" Capone shouted at the sight behind Red.

"T-The Fleet Admiral—!" X Drake said.

"Sakazuki." Hawkins announced.

Sakazuki punched Red with his powers but Red quickly dodge and stood a few centimeters away from them. He lowered his hat and said, "I almost forgot the big boss was also here~" He mocked.

"You've cause enough trouble for today…" Sakazuki announced.

Red tilted his head to the side and chuckled, "Did I~? Why did you come here anyway? Came to save your underlings~?"

Sakazuki didn't reply but instead he order the others to take Xerxes and MM back to the ship in order to be cured. "Take them away."

"What about you sir?" Xerxes asked as she hold her wound, Xerxes didn't argue further as she and the others left.

"We have a business to take care of right, Red?"

"Tehehehe~ you bet~"

"It's my first time hearing Red laugh like that." Luffy commented as he tried to free himself from the Kairoseki that bind him but to no avail.

"Haven't you heard the legend, Mugiwara?" X Drake asked him.

"What legend?"

"That if the Grim Reaper laughs, there's a possibility that something big is going to happen." X Drake replied.

"Well if you look closely…" Urouge noted as he observe the two in front of them.

"There's no doubt something big is about happening…" Law added.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! Thank you for your continued to support! :D **

**I apologize because I'll be updating once for this week. I'm pretty busy for this week ^^" **

**That's all! Thank you for your continued support!**

**Love 'ya all! :D**

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

><p>"You disappoint me, Red." Sakazuki said as he removed the marine uniform from his shoulders. Red tilted his head to the side, "Well, I'm a pirate you know~? So why did you believe me in the first place~? Not my fault~" He picked his ears while saying this.<p>

"What are they talking about?" Bonney asked as she glance towards Zoro. "You see there was a thing that happened a while back." Zoro replied in a lazy manner, "THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!"

"Zoro's talking about the incident in… in… Tora-man what's it called again?" Luffy asked as he looked at Law. "Qwern Island." Law replied in a monotone voice.

"Qwern Island! Yes that's right! Thank's Tora-man! We did some marine kicking there than we heard through a Den Den Mushi that they were planning to raise our bounties but Red save us by saying that we weren't there which isn't true by the way and Sakazuki believe him." Luffy continued.

Red kicked a pebble towards Luffy and said, "You're giving too much information, Mugiwara." Luffy screamed in pain from a little pebble that hit him on the head. "Aren't you over reacting?" Capone commented.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? DON'T SAY THAT NOT UNLESS YOU FELT IT YOURSELF!" Luffy replied obviously he was whining. Yet again, Red kicked a pebble towards him.

"He's glaring at us." Killer commented at the sight of Sakazuki, he then glared back towards Red. "So you were really working with them." He noted.

Red sighed and leaned his scythe towards his right shoulder, "Not really, well maybe but that's all in the pass~ I'm independent now!" He said that in a very bright tone.

Sakazuki looked did not like Red's answer, he dashed forward and while he's fist was completely covered in lava, Red blocked it with his arm (that got injured previously) using Busoshoku Haki turning Sakazuki's arm back to normal. "I forgot that you were a Haki user." Sakazuki commented. He once again covered his other fist with lava but Red managed to escape from his grip.

"You let me escape your grasp? That's not what happened! Sixteen years ago, you're getting old!" Red dashed his scythe forward swing it in a very fast motion, it cut Sakazuki a bit. Red maintained distance but the grip on his scythe was tight and the aura between the two was no joke.

"I should have killed you sixteen years ago." Sakazuki noted as he glared at Red. "But you can't do that right? Because at that time I was just a kid." Red commented, his voice suddenly became serious and the all the tracks of its playful tone disappeared. "Why are you bringing that up?"

"Do you miss her, Red?" Sakazuki asked. Red was dumbfounded, he couldn't move. _'He's trying to manipulate me huh…' _He thought.

"Her?" Zoro repeated in a confuse way.

"Who's her?" Killer asked.

"Probably Red's lover…" Urouge answered but no in a very confident manner.

"A lover from sixteen years ago?" Eustass noted.

"Does that mean his older than us?" Bonney asked no one in particular.

"No, he told me his about the same age as us." Law replied.

"Maybe, Red just fell in love on a young age." Apoo concluded.

"Hey… do you guys smell something burning?" Luffy asked.

They all shook their heads and told Luffy that he was probably imagining things.

"I can smell it too…" Hawkins commented.

"You can smell it too?" Eustass repeated.

"It's getting close." X Drake noted.

"It's just your imagination—" Uruoge was cut off when he looked towards the sky. "Are those lava on the sky?" He asked, by this time everyone was looking up. It was indeed lava falling down the sky.

"Cool! A meteor shower!" Luffy said in a very excited tone.

"THAT'S NOT A METEOR SHOWER!"

"But wait… it isn't coming towards us…" Zoro observed. He was right; it was falling towards them it was targeted to another person. "RED WATCH OUT!" Law shouted, this caught the attention of the Reaper as he looked up but instead of using the shield, Red dodging it by jumping away from it.

'_Damn! I need to get my thinking right! I'll thank him later for this. Making me think of her… he really is manipulating me.' _Red thought but he didn't know that Sakazuki already made his move.

"Seems like you're distracted." He noted as a wave of magma in a dog shape and it went to Red's was standing.

As the smoke disappeared no one was there except for Red's cowboy hat.

"RED!" Luffy shouted as the sight.

"H-HE DID IT! ADMIRAL SAKAZUKI DID IT!" A marine shouted.

"WE WON!" Another shouted.

"T-The Reaper… The Reaper is dead…" Capone commented in disbelief. "We're next then…" Bonney noted as she looked extremely shocked.

"Wait… why the hell does Sakazuki look so pissed?" Killer noted this caught the attention of the others. They all looked towards the Marine Admiral, Killer was right… he was pissed. "Why those he look his constipated?" Zoro asked.

"We have not won yet…" Sakazuki mumbled and looked around; he dashed towards a nearby stall and punched it only to be greeted by a black coat on the ground. Their eyes went wide even some of the marines had their jaw dropped.

"I-Isn't that—!?" A marine shouted as he saw the coat.

"There's no mistaking… its Red's coat." X Drake said.

"A-Are we going to see what he looks like?" Another said.

"Too close~ literally too close~" A voice announced in a sing-song voice, before the others could see who it was Sakazuki did another one of those dog shape lavas. "What are you trying to pull?" The voice announced, they all stared wide-eyed in shock as a woman picked up Red's cowboy hat.

"Attacking me while getting my hat~? Ridicules, look it almost got burnt~" The woman said as she placed the hat on her head.

"You were still alive after all, Red…"Sakazuki said in a very angry voice although his composure remained calm.

"Of course~ now~ let's get the real fight started shall we~?" The woman smiled in a very mischievous way.


	6. Chapter 6

**So Red's a woman... XD Hope I didn't break anyone's dream of her XD **

**Make sure to read the note at the bottom 'cause it's kinda important :D **

**Here's chapter 6! Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p>"W-WHO THE HELL IS THAT!?" A marine shouted.<p>

"A- A WOMAN JUST CAME OUT OF NO WHERE!"

"IS SHE THE GRIM RIPPER OF THE SOUTH BLUE!?"

"IMPOSSIBLE! HE WAS A GUY RIGHT!?"

"B-BUT THERE'S NO MISTAKING, T-THAT' SCYTHE AND THE POSUTURE IT BELONGS TO THE GRIM REAPER!"

"ADMIRAL W-WHO ON EARTH IS THAT!?"

Sakazuki glared at the woman in front of him as the woman smiled teasingly at him. "You are now seeing the real identity of the Reaper."

Red smiled as she balance the scythe on her right and left shoulder. "That cat's out of the bag~ oh well~" Red commented as she shrugged.

"I- I CAN'T BELIEVE IT—"

"S-SHE IS—"

"SHE'S A TOTAL HOTTY!" The marines screamed all together.

Red merely stared at the marines before she turned around towards the Supernovas. "I got an explaining to do to you guys, do I?"

"Yes, you do." Zoro replied.

Red turned around her long blond hair following her move, "Fine by me." She had a long blond hair (reaching up to her waist and it is parted to the right), a fair complexion, a body that is almost the same as Nami's, Robin's and Hancock's body (it is less curvy), she was wearing a strapless (light blue) denims around the stomach is a corset with a zigzag pattern on them (putting emphasize to her flat stomach and showing a little bit of it), white pants and what seems like a grayish boots with 2-3 inches heels. But a noticeable trait of hers was the black eye patch that she's wearing on her right eye and her left eye is glimmering with graycolored.

Sakazuki charged forward, his left arm covered in magma, Red jumped and using Sakazuki's shoulder she made a cart-wheel to escape from the punch. She in return swung the scythe back at injuring him a little on the arm.

Red sniffed a little after a while she looked up and saw the meteor shower of lava. Red managed to dodge this attack with ease compared from a while back. She dashed towards Sakazuki her scythe swinging in a very fast movement. "Flux!" Red chanted increasing the swings of his scythe by the minute.

It didn't physical hit Sakazuki for it was a none Haki enhance attack. "Are you losing your mind now Red? Attacking me with a none Haki enhance attack?" Sakazuki asked, but Red smirked as a reply as she kicked the Admiral on the side with Busoshoku Haki. This made Sakzuki cough out blood, when he was about to punch Red, she did a couple of back flips avoiding every attack.

"Well, this is interesting." Sakazuki commented as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. "You managed to grow this much." He added, Red smiled at him before replying, "Learned from the best."

"You're not using your shield… you gave the other to the Worst Generation as I recall you can make two of those. Where did you use it?" He asked.

Red tilted her head to left and a grin appeared on her face, "You'll be surprised."

Sakazuki knew where she used it, if he only his glares were made of daggers, Red's body probably might be covered with it already. He then turned towards the Worst Generation. "Why are you protecting them?"

Red grinned once more before lowering her hat, "A already placed my token on the Worst Generation." She replied her left eye glimmering mischievous light.

"Besides~" Red added and turned towards them.

"My three favorites Supernovas are here~ and without them the New World will be boring~" She finished with a very mysterious grin.

"She's talking about you guys isn't she?" Capone said and glance towards Law, Luffy and Zoro. "Of course she is!" Luffy replied proudly.

Red dashed forwards her scythe's blade was darker than normal. "Erebus!" Red shouted as she dashed forwards and within a blink of an eye the scythe got bigger she swung it towards Sakazuki but he managed to dodge but Red managed to slice a building in half proving how sharp the edge of the scythe was.

"T-THIS IS DANGEROUS! WE SHOULD GET OUT OF HERE!" A marine shouted.

Red frowned at Sakazuki as she got up properly, "Stop dodging! It's such a pain to fight a logia user!" Red shouted in frustration. He then charge forward using the lava dog, Red ran towards the half of the building (he previously cut) and used the wall as a launching pad for him to dodge the attack.

The lava crashed towards the building burning the half of it. "You miss~" Red teased as she smiled widely, closing her left eye on the process but when Red opened her eyes. She was stunned, a kid was their watching the fire and magma was falling down on him.

"A KID!" The marines shouted making everyone turned towards that direction. Red quickly did the left to right motion protecting the kid.

But during this process she didn't notice Sakazuki behind her, he grab Red's injured arm and bit by bit Red felt Sakazuki's hand getting warmer. "You let your defense down." Sakazuki noted, his arm glowing dark red.

"AUGH!" Red shouted as she felt the magma touching her injured arm. "LET ME GO!" She screamed again, trying her best to get away from Sakazuki's grip.

"RED!" Luffy screamed.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! RED WAS HELPING SOMEONE!" Urouge shouted.

"Get real… In a fight between pirates and marines it doesn't matter if it is fair or not" Eustass snorted.

"Now, let's see what will happen to your favorite Supernovas, now that you remove their shield." Sakazuki announced as he pointed his free hand to the others. "What will you do, Red? You can't afford to lose someone again, Red?" He added as his hand which is covered in magma lashes towards Law (he was in the middle, making him the perfect target) in a claw like form.

Red quickly made a swing like motion, enhancing her right leg with Busoshoku Haki, she kicked him making him loosen his grip. Red took the opportunity and dash away from him. She ran towards them but knowing it was a lot faster than her she used a technique.

"BURST!" Red shouted, this made her dash forward in an incredible speed. She stop when she was already in front of them, she quickly placed her hand on the ground. "DEAD SPHERE!" She shouted and the grayish light covered them entirely making Sakazuki's attack a failure.

But this was the second time that Red was used burst, and the result wasn't pretty. Besides breathing heavily, she was also sweating a lot. It seems like in any moment now she was going to faint.

"Y-You're arm!" Capone noted.

This made Red looked towards her shoulder despite the fact that she was still protecting them. The wound was open, it was obviously burned and blood was still flowing out of it. "It's gonna leave a mark, I know." Red commented with a grin, as she continued to protect them despite the fact that claw like magmas were still attacking them and despite the fact that it felt like her arm is about to fall off due to the pain.

* * *

><p>"<em>Captain…" A voice called out.<em>

"_What is it?" _

"_We are near Yorkshire…" _

"_Is everything according to plan?" The owner of the voice asked as she turned to another shadow._

"_Yes, we have confirm Red's location." The voice replied. _

"_Good… prepare to anchor our boat…? Where are you going?" The voice asked as she noticed a shadow leaving the room. _

"_I'll go ahead, leave Red's punishment to me." _

"_*sighs* Fine, be careful out there." _

"_I will, oh and if we heard the Den Den Mushi correctly, you two!" The voice called out towards the two shadows sitting beside each other. _

"_Destroy any possible threats…" _

"_Does that involve the marines attacking the crew Worst Generation?" They asked in unison. _

"_Yes." Another voice replied. _

"_Neat." _

* * *

><p><strong>Well this sucks. <strong>

**I apologize for slow update, I need to tell you guys something. **

**I might not be able to update two times a week, I have a tight schedule. Like really tight, why? My class has a competition to join (a dance competition) and we need to practice like everyday. It's going to end in January so... yeah... I'm really sorry! (bows) **

**In another note my friend asked me a favor to post her story here (in my accountant) which is totally fine by me 'cause we're like sister, the story is about the book turned movie, The Maze Runner (Hope you all support her story). So I hope you guys understand and I'm really sorry. **

**Here's the new update schedule: **

**This week will be One Piece **

**Next week will be The Maze Runner. **

**The next will be One Piece **

**Then Maze Runner again.**

**That's the cycle until well... when my schedule gets it's shit together. **

**That's all for today and I hope you guys understand! **

**Hope you guys continue to support Face and I'll see you next time. :D**


End file.
